All alone
by Amelia1994
Summary: More lost and alone than ever Kara feels herself falling apart.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fic.

* * *

She didn't always use to feel this way. Weak, lonely, hopeless. Yes, there were moments in her life when she felt disconnected from the world. The world that was not her own. She'd never feel at home on Earth; of that she was certain.

But there was always someone with whom she felt at home with. Her anchor, her rock, her everything. Her_ Sister_. Always by her side. Or at least she used to be. Not so much these days.

Not even today, on her birthday. Today she was all alone. With Winn too busy fighting crime with James, Lena away on a business trip and Alex at the concert with Maggie, she found herself sitting in the middle of the desert still clad in her suit, looking up at the night sky.

Her sister chose to spend her evening with Maggie, a concert was more important than her birthday. But she couldn't blame Alex for her happiness. The happiness she could have experienced way earlier, but instead she was burdened with her alien sister.

Realizing how completely alone she felt, she suddenly felt tears come. She was angry; angry that no one had even bothered to make sure she wasn't alone. Not today, not even in the last few months. She wiped away her tears with her sleeve now mad at herself for being so pathetic. Taking a shaky breath she turned her glassy eyes back to the sky where Krypton used to be.

"I miss you." She whispered, not for the first time wishing she'd died with her people. Rao's Light is where she belongs.

But for now the alien bar'd have to do. All that she wished for right now was to numb her feelings, if only for a moment.

She pushed herself off the ground and flew back to the city.

"Can I have one aldebaran rum please?"

"Coming right up." The barman smiled.

She closed her eyes leaning her head against her hand resting on the counter.

"Tough night?"

Only now she noticed the woman sitting near her, nursing her own drink. She was clearly an alien. Her skin was blue and her forehead ridged.

"Yeah, umm I guess you could say that."

"I'm Stella."

"Kara." The blonde smiled politely.

"Here you go." The barman said putting her drink in front of her.

With no hesitation she took a long swig of her drink, hissing at the burn of the harsh liquid, but willing to do anything to have this empty feeling in her heart disappear, if only for a moment.

"So what's got you so down?"

The blonde looked down at her drink.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Got ya. Didn't mean to bother you."

"You didn't." Kara quickly assured. "In fact, I'd love some company."

"Drinking buddies it is then."

"You come here often?" Kara asked trying to start a conversation.

"I think I spend more time in here than in my apartment." She chuckled. "No one judges me here, you know? Or looks at me with disgust."

Kara smiled sympathetically and nodded her head watching as her friend waved the barman over for another round.

"This one's on me. Happy birthday."

"How did you-" Kara started her eyes widening. "You can read minds?"

"Nope, but I can read lips. I saw you wishing yourself a happy birthday when you came in."

"Oh."

"Look, I'm not sure what happened but you clearly need some cheering up." She said lifting her glass indicating for the blonde to do the same. "So, cheers!"

Kara chuckled as they clicked their glasses.

After two more drinks they sat giggling as they tried to play some pool.

"Okay, I give up." Kara smiled throwing her cue stick on the table, cringing when it dented.

"We should probably leave." Stella suggested already ushering them outside.

As they finally stopped laughing Stella sighed and said. "As much fun as it is I should probably head home."

Kara smiled and said, her voice a little slurry. "Thank you for tonight. I know I've just met you but I had a great time."

"We alien folks should help each other out, am I right? Besides, I had fun too."

"It was really nice to meet you, Stella." Kara smiled and was about to leave when the other woman called.

"Wait."

"Hmm?"

"You said you really miss someone."

Kara just nodded her eyes instantly filling with sadness.

"Take my hand." Stella smiled extending her hand for her to take.

Kara looked at her confused.

"You can trust me. Just close your eyes and think about what you wanna see."

She hesitated, but finally she did as asked and shut her eyes, reminiscing her life on Krypton.

And suddenly it all became so real. She could see Krypton.

Where she could talk in her mother tongue.

Where the Red sun shone brightly on her face.

Where Astra used to teach her the constellations.

With her parents by her side.

She stood there smiling, lost in her imaginary world. But all of the sudden she found herself back on Earth. She wiped her tear away only now noticing her friend anxiously looking around.

Before she could ask what was wrong the woman grabbed her arm and started walking away.

"What are y-"

"Shhh."

Kara wondered if her drunk mind was playing tricks on her or she saw two dark figures making their way up to them.

Stella quietly guided them towards the alley, not letting her go for a second.

"It's one of my powers. They can't see us right now. We just need to wait." She whispered.

After a few minutes she let go of Kara's hand, relief washing over her.

"Who was that?"

Stella waved her hand dismissively and said. "Don't worry about that."

"But-"

"It's fine. Really."

"How did you do that?" Kara finally asked trying to compose herself. "It was like I was back on...the place that I'm from."

Stella just shrugged and explained. "My powers."

When she didn't share more Kara took out her notepad and scribbled down her phone number before tearing the page out.

"Just in case you need help. Or a drinking buddy." Kara said handing it to her.

"Thanks. And you know how to reach me." Stella smiled.

()()()()()()()()

Walking into the control room Kara rubbed her temples trying to ease the pain. Hungovers suck.

"Hey sis." Alex greeted joining her.

"Hi." Kara smiled. "How was the concert?"

"Amazing." Alex grinned. "I don't remember the last time I had so much fun."

"I gotta get to work, but you can tell me all about it tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"It's a sisters night." Kara reminded her feeling her heart sinking that her sister forgot about it again.

"Umm, would you mind if we skip it this week? Maggie and I-"

"It's okay. I don't mind." Kara smiled trying not to look hurt.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Go be with Maggie. We can meet some other day."

"You're the best." Alex quickly hugged her before getting back to her lab.

()()()()()()()()

"Are you sure she's the one?"

"Of course. Her mind is weak. She's easy to manipulate." Stella assured.

"That's what you said about the last one." The man angrily retorted. "If you screw this up-"

"I won't. You know how powerful I am. Just give me some time. Soon she'll be at your beck and call."


End file.
